


Autumn Phil

by phancuddleswithstyles



Category: Internet Personalities, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Autumn, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phancuddleswithstyles/pseuds/phancuddleswithstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan loves the way autumn changes Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Phil

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to try to write one of those short and “poetic” style fics, so here’s my first drabble and attempt at it. Hope you enjoy and lemme know what you think :) You can also read my fics on my tumblr, where i have the same username as here, phancuddleswithstyles

Dan loves the way autumn changes Phil.

Before the first autumn leaf had even fallen, Phil would start buying candles. He would go out to grab some milk and come back with a new candle hidden deep down in his grocery bag. “It was calling my name, I couldn’t resist it!” he would say in his defense. Dan would roll his eyes and reply that they already had drawers full of candles. But Phil didn’t stop. Dan didn’t want him to stop either. Dan knew that he sometimes bought candles in secret and truly believed that he got away with it. Phil didn’t think Dan payed attention to such a small thing as to what candles he burned.

No matter how dark the outdoor world got during the endless days filled with british rain, Phil never let the darkness creep in to their apartment. The minute the sun showed signs of disapearing, Phil would show up out of nowhere with a box of matches and light his candles in every room. Dan worried every time he watched Phil fiddle with the matches with his fingers who were always shaky when he tries to do something carefully. It was only a matter of time before Phil would drop it and cause the fire of London two. Or he would leave the house and forget to blow out a lit candle. That had actually happened a few times. Sometimes, Dan felt like he was living with a toddler that he constantly had to keep an eye on. But he wouldn’t change it for the world. It made their house feel like a home. Their own little home.

As the days got darker quicker, Phil would take out his contact lenses earlier at night and wear his glasses instead. On really miserable days, he would wear his glasses all day. Dan could never get over how good Phil looked in glasses. In less than a minute, Phil could transform from a dorky guy who looked years younger than his actual age, into a man. A proper man. Sometimes, Dan found it a bit intimidating. It reminded him of the age gap between them that he always forgot existed. But it wasn’t a bad thing. Dan found it incredibly sexy. He had never admitted that to Phil, but Phil had always known it even from the first time they had met. 

When it was cold, Phil would dig out his warm jumpers from his wardrobe and put one on over one of his usual colourful tshirts. Dan loved cuddling with Phil when he wore one of his warm jumpers. And sometimes, Dan borrowed one. There was no better way to fall sleep than in Phil’s arms with their bodies entangled, wearing one of Phil’s jumpers that smelled just like Phil and home, with a candle as their only lightsource whilst listening to the rain pouring down over London. 

Dan really loves autumn. But he loves Phil even more.


End file.
